1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security systems having security devices are becoming increasingly popular. In general a security system is used to monitor a location or locations so that unwanted incidents are captured on video. Additionally, it is more common that the security systems are operated and monitored by security personnel who can address the incident in a timely fashion. A typical known security system can be used to monitor many rooms or locations. The setup of a security system in one room is described with reference to FIG. 1. A number of known security cameras 102 are installed in different positions around the room 100. Typically, the known security cameras 102 tend to be elevated and directed in such a way as to maximise the coverage of the room which is subject to the field of view of any one particular known security camera 102. In the prior art example of FIG. 1 there are three known security cameras 102 located around the room 100.
In order to monitor the room 100, the output feed from each known security camera 102 is fed into a known controller 104. The known controller 104 is usually located away from the room 100 and typically in a control centre. In reality, the known controller 104 will receive output feeds from many known security cameras located in many locations. In the control centre a known monitor 106 is provided which displays the output feed from each known security camera 102. The known monitor 106 is viewed by a security guard who, usually, is responsible for looking at the output feed from each and every known security camera 102.
When monitoring the output feed from three known security cameras 102, as in the present example, the task for the security guard is not so difficult. However, in most situations, many similar rooms or locations will be simultaneously monitored by the security guard and each room will be subject to different lighting conditions, different amounts of human traffic, etc. This means usually one security guard may be responsible for viewing and monitoring the output feeds of many tens if not hundreds of known security cameras. This means that the security guard may not witness an incident and thus not respond to such an incident in a timely fashion.
A typical known monitor 106 screen is shown in FIG. 2. As is seen in FIG. 2, the most common arrangement has the identity of the known security camera 102 labelled on each output feed. This identity could be the location of the known security camera 102 or could be a number, as is shown in the example of FIG. 2. It is common for the output feeds of the known security cameras 102 to be ordered on the monitor 106 by location or in increasing or decreasing numerical order. In the example of FIG. 2, the output feed is ordered in increasing numerical order.
As can be seen from FIG. 2, where N output feeds are shown, not only is there a very large number of output feeds for the security guard to monitor, but each output feed is small in size meaning that each output feed is more difficult to view.
The present invention therefore aims to address these above issues.